


Smile Like You Mean It

by GuyOfShy



Series: Remontant [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: By popular demand, F/F, Farroncest - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, I hesitate to even call it smut, Mild Smut, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, very very mild smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuyOfShy/pseuds/GuyOfShy
Summary: Serah still feels more overwhelmed by her affection for Lightning with every move her sister makes. She wished she could put it into words. Stammering out a string of Lightning's name probably gave off the wrong impression. Or the right one, depending on who you asked.





	Smile Like You Mean It

**Author's Note:**

> If you want something to listen to while you read, may I humbly suggest this super soft/mellow lo-fi song [”City Girl”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=euZUF2m_E4k) by City Girl. I think it fits this fic pretty well but music’s a pretty subjective opinion haha.

Lightning had laid but one hand on Serah and already had her worrying about finding her next breath. Said hand slid up her thigh as Lightning crawled on top of her, fingers drifting closer along her leg before drawing away suddenly, up her hip and her side. Serah had come to expect such a teasing first touch, but still huffed at Lightning, who only smirked. Lightning rested her hand below Serah’s shoulder, on her armband, suggesting that she lay still on the mattress while her other hand undid the buttons of her blouse for her. How Lightning managed it with one hand while maintaining such a seductive stare impressed Serah to no end. She snuck her arm around Lightning’s bare back and pulled her down to reach her lips. Lightning granted her one kiss before trailing more down her cheek to her neck, sometimes with swipes of her tongue and others with teeth, and kept her pulse ever accelerating, slowly but surely.

Serah watched Lightning as she moved, seeing her shoulders arch while loosening her shirt further. They left the lights off, though a lamp on the nightstand casted them into an orange glow of intimacy in their bed. Its owner moved efficiently, never wasting a movement nor a moment in undressing her guest, for after finishing the final button snuck her hands behind Serah to undo her bra. She’d had plenty of practice doing it by now, to say the least.

Serah sat up to shed the garments from her arms but was quickly pushed back down by Lightning, pleased to find her slender form finally out of her shirt and all too impatient to address her uncarressed skin. Lightning's hand returned to Serah’s shoulder while her other, now finished with the formality of peeling away her clothes, gently held her side just below her newly-exposed chest but careful not to tread any further. Lightning wanted her lips to go there first, as Serah also discovered once she felt them pressing there.

Serah removed Lightning’s hand from her shoulder and laced their fingers together, while reaching her other out to Lightning, pushing her bangs behind her ears. Running her fingers through her hair, trailing nails gently down her neck and as far as she could reach down her back, arching wherever Serah brought edged shivers dancing down her spine. Lightning bit softly with her next kiss, earning a sharp inhale from Serah who watched as she left the mark behind and switched to her other breast; a taunt? A dare? _‘Won’t you?’_ , Lightning seemed to ask. Grasping a tangled fistulful of Lightning’s hair, Serah held control; she tugged a little to remind her. Lightning knew better, unless she was provoking Serah into punishing her; in which case, she knew exactly what she was doing.

Serah let her get away with it today, since she was doing such a wonderful job. Each kiss brought a shiver to her skin, and every touch a shudder from her muscles. Serah couldn’t repress the hot wash that burned in her cheeks and spread down her neck, though Lightning granted her respite by trailing kisses from her chest to her collarbone and back down, cooling and reheating her excited nerves. Lightning noticed her breaths becoming deeper, her chest rising and falling as she kissed there, nervous and impatient. Among the endless thrills Lightning’s touch aroused, it was stirring something in Serah’s heart as well:

She wanted to say something. Express the warm tides washing over her heart, the carnal cravings urging her body onward with Lightning’s, to let her know all of what she felt. But everything sounded clumsy in her head. She could hold her hand around Lightning's back and embrace her, or grasp the thin fingers trailing tingling icicles up her side, but none of that was enough. She wanted something she couldn’t reach for to be known—an emotion, a yearning affection—but wanted to avoid getting in Lightning's way if she could.

“Lightning.”

Lightning acknowledged her with a curious hum, refusing to halt her captive performance, knowing eyes studying her eager sister impatiently.

Serah stared back, unsure of what to say next and if she’d even said Lightning’s name to begin with: it slipped out among the steady flow of stirring sensations, along with every other emotion pouring out of her heart. The words were lost on her, dancing on the tip of her tongue, disoriented among the shivers Lightning sent dancing along her skin.

Seeing that Serah had nothing else to say, Lightning gladly returned to her task of rendering her speechless, and planning to perhaps leave a hickey or two this time.

“Lightning,” she squeaked between kisses, trying to find just a moment to focus, if Lightning would only give it to her.

“Serah?” Lightning asked, lips leaving her breast to plant another kiss on her cheek, pale beneath the adorable blush. That blush with her trembling smile and honestly nervous eyes, eyes that seemed to beckon to her… she wondered if Serah knew just how fucking cute she looked. It was all Lightning could do to wait patiently for her to go on, to keep her lips from roaming any further; the only thing stopping her was Serah’s hold on her hair.

“Nothing,” Serah murmured, releasing her makeshift tether over Lightning. She couldn’t speak; Lightning’s heavy stare was choking her up.

Then it relaxed. She eased off of Serah slightly, dragging her hand from Serah’s side to her bicep, slow and soft.

“You sure?” Lightning asked, hesitating behind her flirtatious front. “Something wrong?” She paused everything but her eyes to pose the concerned question, causing Serah’s unfulfilled body and overfilled heart to protest.

“N-No, I-”

Lightning squeezed her hand then. She was experienced with Serah well enough to know that she was supposed to ignore her and go on, but still felt it necessary to ask; she hadn’t expected Serah to still get so flustered with channeling her feelings. Lightning understood, of course — she just had an easier time of keeping her cool, and wanted to make Serah’s experience as easy as possible.

“Should we keep going?” _‘Be honest,’_ Lightning’s eyes said, straight to Serah’s heart.

“Yes, absolutely,” she sputtered in a breath. “That’s all I was trying to say.” The confidence Serah tried to muster was betrayed by her shaky voice, on account of her trembling body, which Lightning gladly returned to pleasing.

“Then you don’t need to say anything,” Lightning said while kissing Serah to demonstrate, pressing her lips to hers again and again while sweeping her bangs away. “But you know, when you whine my name like that you make me think I’m doing a good job,” Lightning smirked.

“You are, trust me,” Serah smiled back, feeling a bashful blush kindling in her cheeks.

“Good. Don’t get so worked up,” Lightning murmured, smiling against Serah’s lips. “Otherwise I can’t help you unwind.”

Serah only nodded, and let Lightning work her magic. Feeling her heartbeat against her chest, hands roaming her body, lips leaving marks… without anymore words Serah’s breaths turned deep and passionate, her skin warmer with fever, her heart heavier with love. Serah left these feelings to pure magic: sensational, rendered hot and electric by Lightning’s technique, something that didn’t need to be explained.

**Author's Note:**

> Felt a bit weird having Lightning lead this one because I’m too attached to the idea of it being Serah instead lol.
> 
> This feels simultaneously like a weight off my chest and a final nail in my coffin. I initially had this written for a different fandom over an entire year ago but at some point decided that I’d rather have it for Farroncest, and for the most part it’s all the same. I just retooled it a bit and hesitated to post it until recently. That being said, I don’t do smut, so I took my best shot. Really I just want to expand my domain of fluff over as many landscapes as I can, and this is unwalked territory for me, but it's as far as I want to go and I’ll leave the rest to the experts. But I’d still love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> I didn’t realize until today as I posted this how much it really means to me personally, so I’m more nervous but also excited to share it. So I hope you liked it. Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and thanks for reading (and if you listened, I hope you liked City Girl)!


End file.
